Not That Kind Of Guy
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Iruka entered the hotel, where he had to meet his friends. And suddenly there was that man on reception – a tall cutie with a head of silver hair. In spite of the fact that the man wore a mask, hiding almost all face, Iruka immediately liked him, especially his eyes. Well, one eye, because the guy wore also an eye-patch on his left side. Iruka frowned at himself. Weird, wasn't he?


x Not That Kind Of Guy x

x x x

As agreed, early in the morning, Iruka entered the hotel, where he had to meet his friends.

And suddenly there was that man on reception – a tall cutie with a head of silver hair. In spite of the fact that the man wore a mask, hiding almost all face, Iruka immediately liked him, especially his eyes. Well, one eye, because the guy wore also an eye-patch on his left side. Iruka frowned at himself. He was such a sentimental freak! Was it normal to be so ridiculously fond of the stranger only because of his single revealed eye? Iruka shuddered and went to the table where his friends waited for their breakfast.

"Hi Izumo, hi Kotetsu!" Iruka smiled at his friends and sat down.

"Hi there!" winked Kotetsu. "Would you like to have a breakfast with us? For the strength and stuff…"

"Yes, I guess I'd like to" Iruka nodded.

"Okay, I'll just go talk to the manager and ask…" Kotetsu started to rise from his chair, but Iruka stopped him.

"Wait, I want to do it myself".

"Why?" Izumo asked suspiciously. "It's not like you to talk to anyone without a push on a back!"

Iruka blushed at the memory of the incident with a push on a back.

"I only… I think…" he mumbled, leering at the masked man at the reception desk.

"Oh gosh!" Izumo followed Iruka's gaze, narrowed his eyes at the manager and whined. "You and your ardor for mysteries! Just go already, because I start to feel guilty as if I torment a kitten!"

Iruka smiled at him brightly, blushed furthermore and stood up quickly, knowing that Izumo can change his jealous mind and make it problematical.

"Good luck!" whispered Kotetsu to his back.

"Thanks!" Iruka exhaled and straightened his spine, trying to look calm on his way to the reception desk.

As he approached the counter, man raised his head and looked Iruka in the eyes.

"Good morning, sir. We are glad to see you in our hotel. What can I do for you?" asked the manager, smiling politely. At least Iruka made a decision he was smiling. Also he was sure the smile was warm and kind. And that he wanted an adorable man to like him and wish to spend some private time with him, to see how great they were around each other, to confess devotion… Iruka shut his eyes and shook his head. Yes, trust him with some crazy idea and he'll reveal it into complete mess. He'd better say something adequate before his dream reached a peak and they both were dead in the same day after a long happy life.

When Iruka opened his eyes the manager was staring at him interestedly, his head slightly tilted to one side.

"W-well, I'm here to m-meet m-my… w-well, I guess f-f-friends. C-can you arrange an extra breakfast for me now?" Iruka stuttered at first, passing through the wave of imaginary scenes, but then gathered all his mental strength. At the moment manager broke their eye-contact and started to tape in his computer, Iruka was already almost okay.

"Of course, no problem, I send a note to the kitchen now, so they'll bring you a breakfast in 15 minutes" answered the man. Yes, Iruka was quite sure he smiled under his mask. Or grinned, or... His cheeks burning, Iruka closed his eyes again and waited while a shudder passed through his body. What the hell was happening to him? A lazy voice brought him back to reality.

"What's your name?"

"What?" Iruka's eyes were wide: he was just a bit distracted, watching the man's lips moving under the mask. "Oh! Right! My name is Iruka" he cried louder then it was needed and tacitly added a silly question "Why?"

"Nice to meet you, Iruka" said the man, typing information into computer. "Here in hotel we need to know your name when we do some arrangements for you" he declared as Iruka quickly nodded and turned to go away. Actually, he was running away before he could do or say something equally stupid. Still he heard words the manager murmured to his back.

"Hope to see you again…"

Iruka didn't turn around only because he knew the color of his face was shamelessly bright tint of red. Maybe those words were only his imagination after all!

"It's catastrophic!" hissed Iruka, falling at the chair near Kotetsu and burying the face in his palms.

"Hey, What's up?" frowned Kotetsu. "Was he insolent?"

"No! He was nice! And I didn't even say 'thank you'! I ran away like a mere coward. He's so charming…"

"Forget it! We'll make you feel better in no time" Kotetsu patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Am I right, Izumo?"

Izumo hummed in acknowledgement and brushed his leg against Iruka's in confirmation. Although a look he send to the manager was more then simply annoyed.

x x x

They were busy for at least three full hours, at first with their breakfasts, then went to his friend's private room. When Iruka came down there was a usual purple-haired girl on the reception desk. Iruka was disappointed, but smiled and waved goodbye to the girl, exiting. On the street he sighed, mentally cursing himself for baseless hopes. Yet, as he turned left and already wanted to go away, he heard somebody calling him by his name.

"Iruka!" There was the man from the morning with his single beautiful eye and with a smoking cigarette in his fingers.

"H-hi!" said Iruka, forgetting all uneasiness and smiling unconsciously. He lowered his gaze to the cigarette and asked another impolite question. "Wait, how is that you are smoking with a mask on your face?"

The man shrugged.

"Don't like people staring at me" Manager brought the cigarette to his face and inhaled the smoke through the mask. "And you are very observant I see".

"Not at all" coughed Iruka and averted his eyes. Now, when slapped at the face with that remark about staring, he had to stop looking at the mysterious guy. He looked to the side, but was saying shameless nonsense anyway. It was his true opinion, still it was too embarrassing! "Sorry for staring…but I noticed your eye this morning. It's beautiful".

"Sorry I poison you with the smoke" the man threw the cigarette away and Iruka saw it landing near the hotel's entrance, slightly smoking. "And thank you for the compliment. I don't mind if it's you who's staring. I like an expression I catch in your eyes when you look at me".

Iruka felt his cheeks start to burn again. Hell, it was so annoying, but so exiting! Wasn't this an exact situation he desired for in his imaginary world? Wasn't it too fast? Wait, this last remark doesn't matter! Could it just come true? 'Please-please' whined Iruka in his mind.

"Looking through our gust-book, I noticed your friends are leaving today" continued the man, definitely enjoying Iruka's hesitation, vividly expressed on his face after the last flirtatious tease.

"Yes" murmured Iruka.

"And you'll have no reason to come to this place again?"

"I guess so…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the loud cries of displeasure from the hotel's lobby and there was a sound of something heavy falling down.

"I'd better go" said the manager and turned to leave. "Would you come and see me instead? Tomorrow morning at five, okay?" asked he, turning his head and squinting at Iruka. Iruka imagined a single eye was looking at him pleadingly and hopefully.

"Okay…" mechanically repeated Iruka.

"Great!" the word hung in the air even after the man disappeared behind the hotel's doors.

Iruka hummed and put out one abandoned but still smoking cigarette. He was afraid he already decided to come to this place. Moreover, he was trembling in anticipation.

x x x

It was exactly five o'clock, when Iruka entered the hotel's doors. A little bit shocked of himself, he came in and… There was no one at the reception desk. Iruka hesitated what to do now. He could ask about the man, but he didn't know his name. What will the hotel's owner think of the person who comes and says 'Hey, there was that silver-haired masked cutie I met yesterday at your reception desk! I want him badly, can you help me?' Also, what was the reason, again? 'I want him because of his beautiful eye?' Bullshit! But Iruka was asked for a date, wasn't he? Stop, was it a date? No way! Why was he here at all in such an hour? It could be an evil joke…

"Psst!"

Suddenly Iruka heard a strange sound and turned his head, simultaneously trying to come up with the purpose of his early visit. It was rather cold outside and they could think he was in hotel only for warmth. Well, it wasn't so untrue… And then Iruka's eyes met the single one.

Yes, there was the man he was looking for, finger on his masked face as a sign for silence. He made a clutch at Iruka's hand and pulled him to the back corridor. The man tugged Iruka in tow, and they were heading strait, than up, than right… After the 15th turn Iruka lost himself in this curved building. He let it be and concentrated at the warm hand, which was firmly squeezing his palm. Iruka leered, realizing he definitely liked to be guarded like this – by someone mysterious, in some intriguing direction, for some thrilling purpose. Every time Izumo noticed this kind of leer on Iruka's face, he rolled his eyes, sighed heavily and said 'Look, our shy kid turns into frisky and sly bitch. Again!'

The thoughts were interrupted when they finally got to the room. The man locked the door behind them and turned around, facing Iruka.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Iruka managed to smile before he was grabbed and pinned to the wall, strong hands at his thighs and muscled body all along his body. That felt nice! But wasn't it too fast?

"I'm…" started Iruka.

"Yes?" whispered the silver-haired man, nuzzling his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't like it?" The man stopped and pulled away, raising his head to look at Iruka.

"It's not that…" Iruka already missed the warmth of that body, so he pulled the man back into the hug and got an appreciative growl – the man immediately returned to the previous nuzzling and groping. "I don't even know your name".

The man pulled away again and caught Iruka's chin with the palm, making him fixate on the masked face. Iruka observed the material of the mask and an eye patch, ignoring an intense glare of the man's eye.

"Call me Master this time" demanded the man, caressing Iruka's hip with his free palm. "Are you okay with that?"

Iruka felt a shiver go down his spine. He liked it, the mystery continued to be a mystery and it made him very excited.

"Yes, Master" Iruka moaned, revealing his readiness to be obedient. "But… I'm not that kind of guy" added he, leaving a space for intrigue.

"Are you strait?" asked the silver-haired man, continuing to tentatively touch different parts of Iruka. "I think I can fix it".

"No!" yelped Iruka.

The man raised his eye at Iruka in silent question.

"I mean… I'm not strait, but isn't it too fast?"

"What would you do first?" the silver-haired man grinned.

"Well, maybe talk? To know each other better?" asked Iruka, whispering unconsciously and additionally winding his hands around the man's waist for balance.

"Okay, as you wish" said the man quietly, pulling Iruka's hips tighter to his own. "How long are you?"

"What do you mean?" mumbled Iruka. He found a little gap between man's pants and t-short and made his mind to slide his hand inside. He closed his eyes, feeling the breathing on his lips in spite of the mask between their faces.

"This one" one of the hands caressed Iruka's cock through the pants. "How long is it?

"I don't know exactly!" breathed Iruka out, his palm exploring the other man's spine.

"Want me to measure it for you?" whispered the man in Iruka's ear.

"Ng…" Iruka pressed one hand to the man's tail bone and made the grasping hand even closer to him with this motion. "I'm afraid I can't think strait right now".

"Don't be afraid, I'm with you" whispered the man, compressing Iruka's member and watching the reaction. "If you can't think strait, we are to think gay, right?"

"Yes, Master" hissed Iruka, pushing his hips slightly up.

"So incredibly sweet aren't you?" said the man, squeezing Iruka's ass with his other hand.

"So sure in a taste?" teased Iruka, starting to move along the man's hand.

"My turn to ask a question!" interrupted silver-haired man, performing slow strokes on Iruka's clothed cock. "Say, are you close with those 'friends' of yours?"

"Rather" Iruka exhaled, sinking in sensations. He watched the man unbutton his pants just to throw them away, leaving only tight boxers on.

"How close?" demanded the man, bringing their erections, restrained just by the last tiny garments, together and arching his spine in definite appreciation.

"Close enough" moaned Iruka, trying to avoid a greasy theme.

"You are being annoying, Iruka" the man hissed, frowning. He made a step back. "Take your shirt and underwear off now and then do the same for me".

"Yes, Master" Iruka took their shirts off, pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. Then he kneeled before the man, admiring an impressive bulge in front of his eyes. He licked his lips and nuzzled the tight boxers.

"I told you to take it off" growled the man. The displeasure in the man's voice made Iruka's cock jump in anticipation. He obeyed and pulled the boxers carefully down.

"What'll be your next command, Master?" wondered Iruka, observing the man's genitals. Those looked delectable! The best set he saw in his whole life.

The silver-haired man stepped back and sat on the bed, spreading his legs wide.

"Well," he pointed his finger at the free space between his legs, "I want you here on your knees".

Iruka obeyed, settling between the strong thighs, and raised his gaze to the man's still masked face.

"Master…" whispered Iruka.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch your private parts?"

The man looked at him and demonstratively touched his cock.

"Tell me about your relations with your friends" he said in a low voice. "Each fact you reveal gives you permission to either lick or suck on my cock, I leave the choice for your taste".

Iruka smiled and nuzzled the said cock as a prepayment.

"We know each other from our school days" he started. The first thing he performed was a slow lick from bottom to the top with a short teasing suck of the shaft's head, "and our communication was always a trustful and comforting". As the next, Iruka sucked the balls. Considering the way man's head was tilted back and the meaningful groans, Iruka wasn't sure his Master was listening to the story. Still, he continued the game. "It was until one day they came to my flat and declared they loved each other" the more flesh he touched the greedier he became. That's why he started to give the cock sloppy sucks without any plan, often not at the end of the sentence, just between the spoken words. "They hold their hands and they seemed so happy. I was happy for them too, but it made me a little bit sad anyway". Iruka raised his head and positioned his lips around the reddening head. Every following word was said strait to the tip and made a silver-haired man shiver. "And when they saw it, they decided I need to be calmed and soothed, so they did it" With that Iruka took the cock into his mouth to the very hilt and groaned around it, regretting he had to retreat. "They gave me a push on the back into the world of adult men. They forced me and had their way with me. And I liked it. I asked for more. Do you ask for more?"

The man shivered again and pulled Iruka's teasing mouth to his aching erection.

"More" he growled. "Do me…"

Iruka smirked and thankfully kissed the tip before he took the shaft all the way into his mouth. It felt good to have such an impressively hard, thick and warm thing in his mouth! He did his best, ducking at it again and again, working hard and getting more and more appreciative groans. The man fell back to the bed and Iruka stood up to crawl on top of him.

"Master" he moaned, pressing his own aching erection to the other's shaft and stroking them together. "Do you like it like this?"

"Yes, more!" cried the man, thrusting into Iruka's hand and along Iruka's erection. "I new you are naughty from the start" added he in a hiss. "In spite of all that shy behavior… your eyes betray you".

"So you like my eyes too" Iruka smiled, starting to move faster. "Is there something else you noticed from the start?"

The man placed his hands on Iruka's ass and caressed it. Iruka cried, almost coming.

"This part caught my eye first of all" moaned the man, continuing to push together with Iruka and squeeze a willing ass.

"Master" exhaled Iruka, arching his spine as an orgasmic wave went though his body. The man beneath him shuddered too and they spilled their seed simultaneously.

When Iruka fell down to the bed, panting hard, he was drawn up to lay pressed into the strong body of the silver-haired mystery.

x x x

"Hey, cutie" whispered Iruka, drawing circles in the sperm puddle on his Master's stomach. "What's your real name?"

The man hummed.

"I'm Kakashi" declared he.

Iruka smirked. The real name meant they made a new acquaintance.

"Hi, Kakashi" Iruka said.

He put two soaked in sperm fingers into his mouth and sucked at them, enjoying their mixed taste. "I think I want to know you better".

Kakashi observed his actions with a strange expression in his visible eye. As much as Iruka liked mysteries, to reveal those mysteries was another kink of his naughty soul.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi, frowning slightly.

"Kakashi is a new name for me, I don't know him jet" said Iruka. "And for you to know I'm a teacher. This is another thing you don't know about me yet".

"It's nice to meet you, Sensei" murmured Kakashi.

Iruka laughed and drew near to Kakashi's face.

"That's a good boy" he whispered into the other man's ear. "Now take off your mask and show your Sensei what you can do with that mysterious mouth of yours".

"Yes, Sensei" Kakashi tugged the thin material down and grinned at Iruka.

Iruka licked his lips. It was definitely better then he thought! He felt his member jump up and seeking action, so he rubbed it against Kakashi's side.

Kakashi chuckled and reached for the puddle on his stomach, covering his palm with the sperm. Then Iruka's cock was gripped and squeezed and the slick palm started to go up and down already erected flesh.

"Such an inventive boy you are, Kakashi!" murmured Iruka, melting into the touch.

"Can I have a kiss as a reward for my progress, Sensei?"

Iruka made a loud moan and started to push into insistent hand.

"You can have whatever you want, Kakashi, just don't stop doing this to me". There, Iruka wondered if it could be better! Yes it could! It was so wonderful to feel that man work on him, and the look he received from the man was so full of lust, and the way Kakashi licked his thin lips while watching Iruka squirm before him turned out to be such a sinful impact, that Iruka began to loose an ability to think properly.

"Whatever you want!" cried Iruka, tilting his head from one side to the other.

"Do I have a guaranty for a full access, Sensei?"

"Yes!"

"Your lips, your shoulders, I want all of you, do you agree?" Kakashi stopped for a second. He watched Iruka's chest rise up and down together with two little pink nubs. "Your nipples, I'm going to tease them with my tongue…"

"Yes!" Iruka pushed into the hand that was so good at pumping him just a second ago, but Kakashi stayed still. He made his big finger brush against the head of Iruka's erection and enjoyed the view of the man arching his back and moan because of his attention.

"Your cock has to be mine like it's this time in my hand, and your legs are to open for me" Kakashi continued to murmur. His hand renewed the sliding, but it was a lot lighter for a while. "And your ass… I'm so going to have my way with your precious ass here…" He increased the pace and included squeezes to alternate with the touches. Iruka buckled his hips again and again, each time pushing his erection further and stronger into Kakashi's grip.

"Yes" This approving hiss was everything Kakashi needed now. He leaned to Iruka's lips.

"Now give me my kiss, Sensei. For sure I was a diligent boy, good enough to merit it".

With another moan Iruka reached for Kakashi's mouth and pressed their lips together, starting a kiss worth to make a man come. His tongue explored the insides of the other's mouth with such intense persistence, as if it was his last hope not to go daft.

Kakashi pulled away with a growl just to regroup and press his leaking erection to Iruka's willing cock instead. Then he started to pump both of them together.

"Smart boy" Iruka caressed the man's hips, encouraging him to act bolder. As he drew Kakashi even closer to his frame, they pressed erections into one another, gaining a couple of perfect frictions to finally reach the peak and cover the bodies in the next portion of sperm.

x x x

Kakashi embraced Iruka's body and they lay, stuck to one another, exhausted and perfectly happy. When the man started to stroke Iruka's hair and nuzzle his neck appreciatively, Iruka gave out a heavy sigh and turned his head to look into the man's eye.

"Kakashi, I hardly know you" he declared, not quite getting what exactly he wanted to say by that. Simultaneously he entwined his hands around the silver-haired man's waist and decided he won't let the man go any time soon.

Kakashi hummed.

"Right, Sensei, you hardly know me, but you already declared you are my, a couple of times actually. So shut up for now, you are to open your mouth only to kiss me or to lick me or to ask me to fuck you senseless".

Iruka wondered how the man got an idea he liked to be dominated. He couldn't be so obvious, could he?

"By the way, I warn you – I'm going to fuck you senseless soon" This phrase was murmured strait into Iruka's ear. "I ache to try that pretty ass of yours. I drooled every time you turned your back to me yesterday. And you did it a lot!"

Iruka shuddered, tightening his grip around the man. It felt so right being here together, caress each other, lean into each other.

"You are welcome into my ass, Master. I hope we won't be glued together forever because of all that sticky sperm between us. And I hope no one will interrupt us here…"

Kakashi pulled away, testing the state of the drying sperm with his fingers. They were sticky indeed, but it felt rather good so far. Kakashi's movement made Iruka groan, he was still very sensitive in his abdominal area.

"I wonder if I want you clean or sticky…" speculated the silver-haired man, drawing circles by his finger on Iruka's covered in sperm stomach. "No one will come here until we are too loud, so you are to be quite for our next round. Can you do this for me?"

Iruka shook his head and smirked.

"As far as you are threatening my ass, I'm…"

A loud knock on the door interrupted them in the middle of the preparations. Kakashi already made Iruka into position on his all fours and spread his legs further apart to have a better access. He also had a chance to admire how good his thick cock looked when placed in the gape between Iruka's buttocks… but suddenly that damn knock came!

"Open the door whoever is inside!" cried a low crackled voice. "I insist you do it immediately! I'm a hotel's owner and I know you are there!"

"Shit!" whispered Kakashi. "That's my boss!"

They jumped out of the ruined bed and started to dress, hurrying, but making their best to be as quite as possible.

"Damn! What do we do now?" hissed Iruka, failing to get his right leg into the pants for the third time. The situation was rather sticky. He was sticky too and winced, already imagining the way he'll feel going through the streets in such a state! If they will ever make it out of here! What if that boss will send them into the prison?

The slams at the door became rougher.

"Somebody, bring me an extra key already!" The boss seemed very angry. Iruka wondered why.

"Don't worry for now" whispered Kakashi. "Just get dressed quicker".

Boss was definitely raging.

"What do you mean you can't find it? It's impossible! There must be always a couple of extra keys!"

Kakashi giggled.

"I told him there must be a couple of them, but he made an instruction where it's indicated that one extra key is more then enough!"

Iruka, already fully clothed, looked at him in shock.

"You are having fun here, aren't you?" he asked angrily. Kakashi grinned at him and winked.

The next moment they heard a curse from the other side of the door.

"Bring here a carpenter to break the door!" commanded the boss.

Kakashi reached Iruka's hand and pulled him to the window. They crawled to the windowsill and the window closed from insides with an expressive 'click'.

Iruka sat at the windowsill and looked down at the ground underneath.

"I'm glad it is a ground floor" he pointed when Kakashi jumped down and stretched his welcoming hands to take Iruka back to earth.

"And I'm glad I have a day off today" said Kakashi. He took Iruka's hand into his and they went down the street. "I'm also glad I have a day off tomorrow, because I'm so not done with you!"

"C'mon, we have all time of the world ahead!" teased Iruka, not quite sure he is strong enough to wait for their next session for long.

"We do" Kakashi nodded. "But there are too many options I want to try, so we are not going to relax any time soon!"

Iruka smiled. He liked the way silver-haired man's mind worked out the plans for joint actions.

"Yes, Master".

"That's a good Sensei" praised Kakashi. Iruka knew the man was grinning under the mask and his own gaze turned into the naughty leer.

x x x

It'd been almost two weeks after their last visit to the town when Izumo decided to call Iruka.

"Hallo?" mumbled a sleepy exhausted voice into the telephone. It made Izumo frown. How could Iruka sound like that in the middle of the day?

"Hey, Iruka! How's life?" Izumo decided he has to be cautious, so, for the beginning, he just asked a question. He could start yelling in concern and shouting anxiously any minute anyway.

"Oh, Izumo! I'm great… How are you guys doing?"

"We've been out for a…" Izumo wanted to tell his friend about their last trip, but heard strange noises coming through the phone.

"Iruka?"

Ah, Izumo… Sorry! I'm listening, yes…" the way Iruka moaned didn't convince Izumo he was listening. By his own experience he could swear – while moaning like this, a man is hardly aware of anything except his own sensations.

"Who are you with?" asked Izumo, sounding a little bit angry and jealous.

"Remember a silver haired man from the last hotel we spend our time in?" Iruka panted hard.

"Yes" spitted Izumo. "What is he doing to you?"

"We fell asleep after our second… Ah!... Second round… He was still inside of me and I guess you woke him up too, because I feel him hardening... Izumo, it feels so…"

Izumo gritted his teeth, while listening to his friend's lustful mutterings. Iruka was definitely enjoying and he was happy for him. On the other hand it was rather offensive!

"Who are you talking with, honey?" There was a firm and low voice of the mature man on the other side of the phone.

"Who are you talking with, dear?" came a question from the bathroom door and Kotetsu approached the bed Izumo sat at.

"Listen to this" hissed Izumo and turned on his phone's loud speaker.

"Kakashi, please, do that again! I promise I'll be good! That thrust, it's awesome. Can you make it harder? Yes!" Kotetsu's eyes widened.

"Is it our Iruka there?" wondered he, lowering himself to the bed. "What is he doing?"

Izumo rolled his eyes.

"What do you think he can do?" he teased. "He's having fun with that damn mysterious manager he laid his eyes on in the hotel!"

"Wow! You sound jealous!"

"What if I am?"

"You are such a greedy bitch sometimes, dear!" Kotetsu laughed, leaning to his partner. "What about we visit the town and test both of them? Think about four hot naked men in one bed…"

Izumo stood quite for a while, thinking about the suggestion.

"No" he shook his head. "We'll make it different. Once we'll take those two, and Genma with his Raido, and have six hot naked men in one bed!" Izumo expressed it so enthusiastically that Kotetsu couldn't help himself but laugh hard.

"That's my man!" he murmured, pulling Izumo to his body and embracing him. Izumo sighed and relaxed in his partner's arms. They froze and listened to the excited sounds coming from the abandoned phone.

…"Touch it. Yes, tenderly. Good boy!"… "Can I try it with my mouth?"… "No, not until you'll make it extract first drops of precum!"… "So strict, Sensei! I guess I can do it without hands and without mouth"… "Well, try it, cutie"… "Watch me closely, Sensei"… "Gosh!"… "You like it, Sensei? I definitely like it. you are sliding so nicely…"… "Kakashi, I want you to strain the muscles of your buttocks!"… "Take it, Sensei"…

"What the hell are they doing?" muttered Kotetsu.

"I guess that manager squeezes our Iruka's cock between the halves of his ass" Izumo pulled away and looked at Kotetsu's face.

"That's ridiculous!" declared Kotetsu.

Izumo grinned and looked at his side where he felt his partner's erected member.

"The way you press into me here reveals you are lying!"

…"I'm going to drabble your tail bone any time soon, Kakashi"… "Oh, no…"… "Stay still now! One more word and I'll do it into your mouth"… "I'd like it in my mouth, Sensei"… "Shut up! You feel too nice from behind for now"… "But I want to taste you, to suck you…"… "Stop teasing me! Ah!"… "Sensei! Firmer!"… "Come here now! Lick…"… "Ng…"…

"Fucking jerks!" hissed Kotetsu, arching his back in anticipative pleasure.

"Don't you dare, Kotetsu, I want to listen for how long they are able to do it!" declared Izumo, slapping Kotetsu's hand.

"It'll probably last as long as you have the money on your phone" Kotetsu grunt and stood up. He came to the shelf, opened one of the lockers and turned his head to his partner.

"Do you want a cock ring too, dear?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course I do, damn it! Just bring it here already!"

end

.

.

.

**AN: Why does every story I want to make tender and angsty turn into the complete mess of dirty scenes? And vice versa! So incredibly annoying…**


End file.
